


Wish Come True

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4+1 fic, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In the fairytales, the princesses always got their wishes, their happy endings, everything they ever dreamed of just for being good and kind. But Gideon wasn’t a princess.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved fairytales and tried to make Gideon the princess in all of them, before realizing she wasn't a princess. She is everything but the princess.

  1. **_I'm afraid this can't last forever. You have only until midnight._**



Gideon watched through her cameras as Rip ran around the ship, making sure it was properly secure, grabbing his personal belongings, fixing his hair.

“I assure you I’ve run the security protocols adequately,” she said sharply, watching him play with her wiring again.

He looked up at her cameras sheepishly. “Yes, of course you have, Gideon. I’m just slightly-”

“Panicked?” His heartrate was fast and his blood pressure levels were elevated, she stopped herself from telling him a visit to the medbay would be fruitful. “I hadn’t noticed,” she said breezily.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her. “I’m not that bad.”

“You actually mopped the floors. You never do that no matter how much I remind you.”

“Nag me, you mean.”

“Gentle reminders,” she said sharply. “It’s not too late for me to lock you in here.”

He gulped and raised his arms in surrender. “Okay, I admit, I’m a little stressed. But this is important.”

“Which is why it’s such a good thing you have me,” she said brightly. “I have run the standard security protocols and have the decoy hologram and video ready should the Time Masters ask where you’ve gone.”

He sighed. “Thank you, Gideon.”

“I have also fabricated a new set of fresh clothes for you.”

Rip looked at his clothes and back up with a frown. “What’s wrong with what I’ve got on?”

“Captain, you have not changed since our adventure to the American Civil War, and your shirt is stained with dirt and wrinkled. I know Miranda never minds that you work hard, but you could at least put some effort into your appearance.”

“You’re right, Gideon, as always.” He admitted defeat and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he entered the fabricator room and pulled on the clothes Gideon had left out for him with a smile, finishing it off with his old duster. It fit like a glove. As he straightened out the fabric, he looked around the room and frowned again. “Gideon, I thought we agreed no more presents?”

“It’s hardly a present,” Gideon defended her actions. “I just thought Jonas might like something to remember the _Waverider_ by, seeing as he won’t be visiting during his holidays.”

She was manipulating him again. Rip ignored her hurt tone and reminded himself it was too dangerous, Gideon knew it too. He picked up the glass snow globe with the little _Waverider_ floating inside, swimming around in the tiny flecks of sparkly snow.

“He’ll love it, as always. You know he’ll never love you any less even if you don’t shower him with presents all the time?” Gideon was always soft for Jonas and loved the little boy that Rip was not ashamed to say he envied a little. He’d had to work hard for Gideon’s respect, meanwhile, the little boy cooed once and she was butter in his little hands.

“I’m aware,” she said serenely. “Now, you need to get going or you’ll be late.”

“Right you are.” Rip grabbed the last few things he needed for going home to his family. “Thank you again, Gideon.”

“Just be sure you’re back by midnight on Saturday. I can hold off the Time Masters until then and fool them. They will not notice your absence from the missions but you only have until midnight. Otherwise they’ll find out, understood?”

“Midnight,” he nodded, “got it.”

“Midnight and not a second more, Captain Hunter.”

* * *

  1. **_Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?_**



Miranda squeezed Rip’s hand, cursing under her breath as she watched his vitals on the screen. She would murder the bloody Time Master that did this to her husband. Well, if Gideon hadn’t gotten to them first.

“What happened to the Time Master?” Miranda asked nonchalantly, eyes on her sleeping husband.

“It’s been dealt with,” Gideon responded easily. Vague as ever. Miranda wondered if she’d burnt the ship and Captain into a crisp or forced them into a blackhole.

“What does the Council think happened to Captain Archer?”

“Lost contact during a mission to the French Revolution. Tragic, isn’t it?”

Guillotine then. “Very.”

He had it coming, poisoning her husband, and for what? Because Rip Hunter was a better Captain, Time Master, and man than Archer could have over hoped to be. There was a reason Miranda had quit and insisted Rip stay. The Time Masters would be nothing without him, time itself would probably have been in shambles without him protecting it.

“How much longer until he wakes up?” Miranda asked anxiously.

“It will be another hour. I managed to flush his body of the poison and administer the antidote in time, however it did damage to his nervous system already,” Gideon said sadly. She had failed her Captain.

“It’s not your fault,” Miranda said sharply. “You saved him, Gideon and called me in time. You did everything right. You’re not the one that poisoned him.”

“Human emotions are messy. I asked Godfrey, he said his Captain was jealous of mine. How trivial and ridiculous. I’ve never fought with my brothers in such a fashion. Even though Captain Hunter and I are given the more dangerous missions, they’ve never tried to sabotage me as such.”

“Humans often don’t make sense,” Miranda agreed. “Sometimes, people think with their heart instead of their heads and make stupid decisions.”

“Like when Captain Hunter chose to be with you.”

Miranda looked up at the cameras. “Yes, I suppose he did.”

“Except, in that case, it was the right choice. How is someone supposed to know when to follow their heart versus their head?”

Miranda smiled softly, glad Gideon didn’t think they’d made the wrong decision to be together. “Experience.”

“It sounds far too complicated. It’s much better to be an Artificial Intelligence and simply run the various simulations and then pick the best option.”

Miranda laughed and shook her head, leaning over to kiss Rip on the lips. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at her with a confused look.

“Wha-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, you don’t need to say anything,” Miranda whispered. “You were poisoned by Archer. Gideon took care of it though, so you don’t need to worry.”

“While the poison has left your system, I would like to keep you under observation in the medbay overnight,” Gideon said. “And yes, I will excuse you from eating apples for the next month after this last event.”

* * *

  1. **_My, what big teeth you have!_**



Gideon knew it wasn’t her Rip, not really. She shouldn’t trust him, but she had missed him terribly. The Legends weren’t her family, not like Rip was. She thought she’d lost him forever and here he was in front of her. Or at least, parts of him.

“Gideon?”

“I’m here,” she said softly, knowing that the Legends would disapprove of her talking with her Captain.

“I don’t suppose you could get me out of here?” He leaned against the wall casually, as if expecting her to open the door right away.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Gideon, I’m your Captain. Now, be a good girl, and open the door.”

“I…” She faltered, unsure of how to respond. He was her Captain, shouldn’t she do as he said?

“Gideon?” Sara marched into the room, eyes blazing, moving with a fury that probably wasn’t good on her still healing wound.

“Ah, Miss Lance, so nice of you to join me.”

“Unless you’re going to tell us where the other part of the Spear is, you can shut up,” she snarled at him. Rip smirked back. Sara huffed and shook her head before leaving again. She closed the door and looked up at Gideon’s camera. “You can’t trust him, Gideon.”

“I know.” She wasn’t a child that needed a scolding from Miss Lance of all people!

“I know you missed him, but that isn’t Rip. Whatever the Legion of Doom did to him, they twisted his mind, he’s not our Rip anymore, understood?”

“I am more than capable of processing the meaning of your words,” Gideon responded icily.

Sara looked unsure. “As Captain, I’m ordering you not to respond to him anymore. He’ll use you, Gideon.”

She couldn’t do that! It was her Captain. He didn’t know what he was doing, if Gideon could just speak to him, speak to her Rip, make him understand that he was hurting other people then maybe-

“Gideon, am I understood?”

“Yes, Captain Lance. I will not respond to his requests anymore.” But what if he got hungry? He probably hadn’t eaten well in the past six months.

“Good.” Sara left the room.

Gideon sifted through her options. She could try to talk to Rip one on one, but he would chew her up and spit her out like the old Time Masters and Time Pirates had. That was how the Legion had programmed him, just as the Time Masters had reprogrammed their assassins with cognitive intru…oh!

Mr. Rory would know all about the Time Master’s methods, if she simply nudged him in the right direction then she could enter Rip’s brain, talk to him like she had in his dreams, bring him back to being himself.

“Gideon?” Rip said again.

She refused to respond. He was not the sweet Captain she knew. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“Gideon, I know you can hear me.” He looked up at her camera and she had to respond.

“I’ve been forbidden from speaking to you, Mr. Hunter.”

* * *

  1. **_Everyone slept. So fast asleep they were, they were not able to wake up for a hundred years._**



“Is he going to be okay?”

“He’s been gone a long time.”

“He’s still not waking up.”

“He’s been stuck in the middle of nowhere forever.”

“Could you all please vacate the medbay?” Gideon said sharply. When none of the crew moved she added sharply, “That’ was not a request but an order.”

“Yes, Gideon.” They grumbled under their breath and left the medbay slowly, only one stayed behind.

“Miss Jackson, I asked for privacy.”

Martina crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, watching the old Captain, asleep on the medcouch. Her father had always said Legends never die.

“No,” she said simply.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s your old Captain, I get it. But you promised me I could be Captain when I was all grown up since I was a kid. I’m not giving up without a fight.”

“There is no fight here,” Gideon said softly. “I doubt Captain Hunter will even want to return to the _Waverider_. It’s been decades for me, who knows how long for him.”

Martina looked up at her cameras. “I’m sorry, Gideon.”

“If you would please give us some space, Captain Jackson,” she addressed the young woman properly. “Cap-Rip is still recovering and is highly dehydrated. I will wake him from his medical coma when needed.”

Martina stood up and looked down at Rip then back up at Gideon. “You’re with him, aren’t you? In his head?”

“Yes,” Gideon said simply. She looked down at the sleeping Rip in her lap from where she had projected herself into his mind. “He’s resting. I’ll wake him when he’s ready.”

“I’ll be on the bridge if you need me.”

“Thank you, Captain Jackson.”

Gideon stroked Rip’s hair back, wondering if it was this soft in the real world. “It’s been ages,” she whispered. “I thought I’d lost you forever. I never thought I’d see you again. But then again, you always had a knack for showing up again and again, like a bad penny.”

She smiled, glad she hadn’t forgotten what he’d looked like, sounded like, such were the benefits of being an AI. He was her Captain, her love, though she might not have ever admitted it aloud. He knew. He had to have known.

“I love you,” she whispered. Gideon remembered the old fairytales she used to read to Jonas and Martina when they were little. Stories of sleeping princesses woken with true love’s kiss and the like, young women saved by handsome heroes. She could have woken Rip up however she wanted.

She decided to do it with a kiss, like the old fairytales.

Rip’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at her, reaching out to touch her face. His brain was alert and functioning properly. “Gideon?” he whispered.

“Hello, my Sleeping Beauty,” she joked. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has. How?”

“Shhh, there’ll be time for that soon. But now, it’s time to wake up.”

She kissed him again.

* * *

**_We have not immortal souls, we shall never live again. Human beings, on the contrary, have a soul which lives forever, lives after the body has been turned to dust._ **

Gideon woke with a start, the beating of her heart waking her. It was new, unfamiliar. It was wrong.

When she’d had her brothers, they used to tease her that she was far too human, falling in love with their souls, their goodness. Humans were flawed, the AIs were flawless. But there was a beauty in their mistakes, their messiness that Gideon could not deny envying. They lived life. The AIs simply existed. Gideon had always wanted more, had truly believed she was capable of more, even if her brothers had laughed. They called her immature, naïve, never mind that she was the oldest, the original. She had seen so much and still craved more.

But it was wrong.

Gideon woke with a start, sitting up in the medcouch and brushing off the hands that tried to soothe her. It wasn’t different, the motor skills were the same as she’d experienced in her matrix. But a heart. That was new. She pressed a hand to her rib cage, feeling the steady beat, thumping of her heart.

“Gideon?”

She looked up at Rip’s soft voice, as he reached out and took her hand. Her eyes brightened at the sight of him. He looked different like this, looking directly at him and not through a camera. He wasn’t as perfectly clear as she’d seen him before, but he was real.

She took his hands excitedly. “I’m alive!” she said…or tried to say.

Her mouth opened, but the words didn’t come out. She saw his face fall, look down guiltily. Gideon turned, looking between Martina and Rip. “What, why can’t I?” Her hand went to her throat, knowing her lips were moving, but no sound was coming.

“I’m sorry,” Rip said gruffly. “This is my fault.”

“Our fault,” said Martina. “You – you saved us, Gideon. Like you always have.”

Rip squeezed her hand. “When you turned human, it didn’t go as planned. Your vocal cords were damaged. And you may have some sensory issues as well.”

Gideon shook her head, her vision blurring, eyes stinging. “No, no!” She shook her head furiously. Her voice, her voice was all she had! How was she supposed to communicate without it? How was she supposed to get anyone to listen? She could never sing again, never have another duet with Rip, never read another story to children.

“I don’t want this. I don’t – I don’t-”

She clawed at her throat, willing it to work. Tears spilled from her eyes and Rip engulfed her in a hug even as she tried to fight him off.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing her hair and cheeks. “I love you. I’m not leaving. You’ve helped us, let us help you. Please, Gideon.”

“I’m not me anymore.” Gideon pressed a hand to her heart. She was all wrong.

“No human is perfect,” Martina said softly, holding onto her hand.

Gideon had been perfect as an AI. Such was the drawback of humans. Flawed and silly souls. She squeezed Martina’s hand tightly. It wasn’t fair.

In the fairytales, the princesses always got their wishes, their happy endings , everything they ever dreamed of just for being good and kind. But Gideon wasn’t a princess. She was the prince charming, the fairy godmother, the dashing hero, even the treacherous villain on occasion. She wasn’t weak, not some damsel in distress. She helped others, she did not require it. Hadn’t required it.

That was all as an AI, though. The roles had shifted. She was no longer the immortal savior, but a vulnerable human.

Gideon wiped her red rimmed eyes and curled herself up in Rip’s arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her securely. Gideon closed her eyes. She was human, and she was loved. And she could never tell him how much it was returned. She traced hearts against his arm, over and over, letting the action become second nature and allowing him time to memorize the sensation.

Rip kissed her gently. “I love you too, Gideon,” he said understandingly. “Forever and always.”

She had traded forever for a finite time with her family. When she had been an AI, she had dreamed about being human, feeling like they did, exploring the world like them, seeing the beauty as they had. She had wished and wished and wished.

Now her wish had finally come true. Human, able to spend the rest of her life with Rip, not having to watch another loved one die while she lived on. Gideon touched her throat and closed her eyes sadly, leaning against Rip.

But all wishes came with a price.


End file.
